Hollybark's Destiny
by JediTimelady
Summary: Hollybark has always been a bit different. Sometimes it feels like there's someone else living in her pelt, someone else telling her what to do and say. But when she becomes friends with a tom from another clan, she might have signed up for more than she bargained for. For a new prophecy is spoken: Four will rise from four, and two and two will meet again beneath the fading stars.
1. Allegiances

_**DarkClan**_

 **Leader:**

Nightstar- black she-cat with amber eyes

 **Deputy:**

Fireleap- diluted tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cats:**

Rushsong- calico she-cat with brown eyes

Sagewhisker- sand colored she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes

 **Warriors:**

Icewillow- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Featherwind- long-furred grey calico she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice: Waterpaw)

Stonetail- fluffy grey tom with light green eyes

Starpool- black she-cat with specks of white, white chest, and green eyes

Moonfur- fluffy white she-cat with light green eyes

Birdflight- white she-cat with tabby & black spots

Shadowmoon- silver she-cat with black stripes

Skyfire- pale orange she-cat with dark tabby tail and nose

Fleetfoot- sleek grey tabby tom with green eyes (apprentice: Riverpaw)

Swiftwhisker- sleek long-legged tabby tom with amber eyes

Windtail- sleek silver tabby tom with amber eyes

Cleanwhisker- black & white tom with long whiskers

Bramblefur- brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Fluffnose- fluffy she-cat with faint grey tabby patterns

Twigfur- sleek chocolate tom with gold eyes

Streamwhisper- thin blue she-cat with blue eyes

Hollybark- black she-cat with green eyes

Larchtail- brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Sweetroot- cream and brown she-cat with brown socks and blue eyes

Bellstream- silver-blue tom with green eyes

Darkstorm- light brown tom with chocolate points and blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Riverpaw- grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Waterpaw- grey she-cat with amber eyes

 **Queens & Kits:**

Flower- long-furred silver she-cat with one blue and one brown eye (kits: Fishkit, Leopardkit, Lynxkit)

Maplestream- dark she-cat with red tinge and bright green eyes (kits: Rainkit, Cloudkit)

Silvershade- silver tabby she-cat with light gold eyes

 **Elders:**

Rabbitclaw- light brown tom with huge ears

Fernfeather- amber she-cat with black fernlike patterns and amber eyes

 _ **RainClan**_

 **Leader:**

Shadowstar- black and white she-cat with brilliant blue eyes

 **Deputy:**

Spiderwalk- blue point tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

Dappleleaf- fluffy dappled she-cat with amber eyes

Greenflower- chocolate tabby she-cat with brown eyes

 **Warriors:**

Hollyfire- dark calico she-cat with amber eyes

Fernfire- fluffy orange she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Foxshadow- pale orange tabby she-cat with white chest and feet

Hawkwing- light brown leopard tom with amber eyes

Brackenpelt- bracken-colored tom with green eyes

Leaffur- calico she-cat with green and brown eyes

Sharpclaw- brown and white tom with long claws

Squirreltail- fluffy red she-cat with thick tail

Fallenleaf- orange and white tom with amber eyes

Whitefur- white tom with blue eyes

Jaywing- grey and black tom with blue eyes

Riverleap- blue tabby she-cat with extremely long tail

Specter- grey and white tabby tom with black eyes

Skyspirit- cream she-cat with a tinge of blue and blue eyes

Mintflame- fluffy brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Echofrost- pale blue she-cat with white spots

Stormpelt- grey, black, and white she-cat with grey eyes

Bramblestorm- brown tabby tom with white feet and chest

Cinderwhisker- pale grey she-cat with ice blue eyes

Ashheart- grey she-cat with light orange muzzle and grey eyes

Sparkflight- thin orange tom with amber eyes

Frostfoot- diluted grey and orange she-cat with green eyes

Snowtail- white tom with green eyes

Icewhisker- fluffy white she-cat with faint grey patches

Nightpelt- black tom with white chest and blaze

 **Queens & Kits:**

Honeydapple-fluffy white she-cat with orange and black patches (kits: Hazelkit Slatekit)

Birdwing- tall black she-cat with long tail and blue eyes (kits: Goldkit [pelt], Farkit [sight], Redkit [feather], Treekit [nose])

Elders:

Mousefoot- tan she-cat with white boots and amber eyes

 _ **FlameClan**_

 **Leader:**

Stripestar- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:**

Blackrose- dark grey she-cat with black tiger stripes and blue eyes (apprentice: Thistlepaw)

 **Medicine Cats:**

Reedwhisper- brown tom with darker reedlike markings

Thrushsong- light brown she-cat

 **Warriors:**

Owlwing- long-furred dark red she-cat with black head and tail

Russettail- Light red tom with long fur and white muzzle (apprentice: Beepaw)

Foxfrost- pale blue she-cat with icy eyes and foxlike features (apprentice: Winterpaw)

Lilystorm- dappled she-cat with green-grey eyes and grey socks

Whitepelt- white tom with amber eyes

Orangepelt- Orange tabby tom with amber eyes

Leafslide- ginger and white tom with green eyes

Cedarheart- brown tom with white and ginger patches, missing an eye

Dragonclaw- black she-cat with orange eyes, former kittypet (apprentice: Honeypaw)

Raccoonfang- grey tom with black mask, striped body and tail, and long fangs

Cliffrock- slate grey tom with lighter stripes and brown eyes

Birchbranch- cream-colored she-cat with dark stripes like a birch tree and blue eyes (apprentice: Frostpaw)

Whisperwind- Cream-colored she-cat with faint whorls of grey

Willowfire- white she-cat with tabby patches, green eyes

Lightraven- grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Winterpaw- white tom with grey points

Frostpaw- white she-cat with silver points

Thistlepaw- brown tom with black socks and chest, amber eyes

Beepaw- grey tabby with black stripes kile a bee, amber eyes

Honeypaw- light honey-colored she-cat amber eyes

 **Queens & Kits:**

Swallowsoul- black and white she-cat with gfeen eyes(kit: Tulipkit)

Silkfur- long-furred black she-cat with one blue and one green eye (kits: Echokit[claw] Mosskit[eye] & Skykit[tail])

 **Elders:**

Rockfur- blue tabby tom, missing half of one ear, grey eyes

Emeraldeyes- light grey she-cat with dark spots and emerald eyes

 _ **LightningClan**_

 **Leader:**

Brightstar- silver tabby with faint black stripes

 **Deputy:**

Darkeyes- black she-cat with dark brown eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

Emberstreak- orange tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Warriors:**

Fireflower- brown tabby she-cat with white muzzle and paws

Silverfeather- fluffy grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Leafheart- grey tabby she-cat with thick black stripes

Whistlewind- white she-cat with grey swirls

Berrytail- ginger tom with yellow eyes

Wraithstep- shadowy black tom with amber eyes

Rowanwhisker- red point tom with reddish eyes

Poppywind- orange-red fast she-cat with orange eyes (apprentice: Grapepaw)

Alderbranch- cream and black tom with black eyes

Twigfur- chocolate tom with blue eyes (apprentice: Vinepaw)

Fleetstep- fast, sandy tom with white paws and amber eyes

Petal- rose tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Suncrest- yellow tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Flowernose- calico she-cat with green eyes

Greylight- silver and grey tom with blue eyes (apprentice: Eagle's Shadow)

Owleyes- white tom with orange and black patches

Dancing Leaves- dappled she-cat with violet eyes

Badgerclaw- black and white patched cat with yellow eyes

Snaketail- large, tan diamond-patterned tom

Oaknose- tan she-cat with black paws, ears, and tail tip

 **Apprentices:**

Grapepaw- dark red she-cat with violet eyes

Vinepaw- brown tom with violet eyes

Eagle's Shadow- dappled she-cat with one violet and one green eye

 **Queens & Kits:**

Tawnyfoot- black calico she-cat with light green eyes (kits: Lionkit [heart], Tigerkit [fur], Leopardkit [dapple])

Raincloud- storm-colored she-cat with green eyes

Brookheart- blue and grey she-cat with blue eyes

 **Elders:**

Heatherlight- light blue she-cat with specks of white


	2. Chapter 1

_"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under highledge!" The voice of Heatherstar echoed across the hollow. Hollypaw ran towards the ledge, excitement coursing through her black fur. Her sister Sagepaw, the medicine cat apprentice, smiled at Hollypaw and Larchpaw._

 _"You are going to be made warriors! That's great. I am so excited for you," Sagepaw said before padding over to the highledge to join her mentor, Rushsong._ _The deputy, Nightrain, walked out of the nursery, trailed by her two kits, Riverkit and Waterkit._

 _"Today, two apprentices will be made warriors. Hollypaw, Larchpaw, please step forward." The two apprentices did so. "Fleetfoot. You have mentored Larchpaw. Has he trained well and passed his warrior test?" meowed Heatherstar, her white fur with its ginger and black patches as immaculate as ever._

 _"Yes, he has," replied Fleetfoot._

 _"Larchpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code to the best of your ability, to fight for your clan above all else, and to be loyal to DarkClan above everything?" Heatherstar asked Hollypaw's brother._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Then from now on, you shall be known as Larchtail. StarClan honors your courage and your intelligence. Cleanwhisker, has Hollypaw trained to the best of her ability and passed her warrior test?"_

" _Yes, she has," Cleanwhisker purred. His eyes were gleaming with pride for his apprentice._

 _"Hollypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code to the best of your ability, to fight for your clan, and to be loyal to DarkClan above all else?" the clan leader questioned of the black apprentice. Hollypaw took a deep breath before replying._

 _"Yes, I do." Her green eyes shone as she touched noses with the leader._

 _"Then from this day forward, you will be known as Hollybark. StarClan honors your courage, cunning, and loyalty." She was a warrior now._

Hollybark shook her pelt as her mind returned to the gathering. She had been thinking of her warrior ceremony only a few moons earlier. Heatherstar had died just after half-moon and her daughter Nightrain had become leader. She saw another new face, the deputy of LightningClan, leap up onto the leaders' rock as an unfamiliar cat sat with the other deputies.

There with the other RainClan cats was her friend Fallenleaf. He smiled at her and waved his ginger tail. The two hadn't seen each other for four moons, except for glimpses on patrols, and in that time she had been made a warrior.

She listened as the four leaders gave their reports. The new leader of RainClan was Shadowstar, and the deputy was Spiderwalk. There were a few new apprentices, warriors, and kits, but luckily no cat had died. As the leaders finished and cats began to mill among themselves, Hollybark could see a ginger pelt make its way toward her.

"Hey, Fallenleaf. Good to see you," she meowed to him.

"Hey. What's your warrior name? You can't still be an apprentice. Hollyfur? Hollyleaf?" Fallenleaf asked his friend.

"I am called Hollybark," she told him, smacking his flank with her tail.

"Hollybark! There you are! Larchtail and I have been looking everywhere for you," Sagewhisker said to her, appearing out of the bushes. She looked at Fallenleaf curiously. "Who is that?"

"This is Fallenleaf, my friend. Fallenleaf, this is my sister Sagewhisker. She's the medicine cat," Hollybark told him. They talked for a little while before the leaders took their clans home.

That night, Hollybark thought about Fallenleaf. She felt as if she knew the warrior better than she did. She felt like she had known him before they had even met as apprentices

 _Hollypaw nervously padded into the clearing, her ears and tail low. She glanced around at the cats gathered. There were pelts of every color, length, and tone, but all were bathed in the cool light of the full moon. Silverpelt shown above, starry warriors watching over the four clans. it was her first time to the gathering, and she was obviously scared. She shied away as she was approached by a ginger tom._

 _"Hi. I'm Fallenpaw. What's your name?" He asked her. She recovered her courage quickly._

 _"My name is Hollypaw."_

It was strange. She had the strangest urge to call the warrior Fallenleaves whenever she used his name. Well, those matters could wait for tomorrow. There were things to do.


End file.
